Circunstancias
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Para la Comunidad de 30vicioslj Para completar la tabla de vicios Era increible, como todo se habia distorcionado luego de un simple Test... él no podia ser su principe azul o ¿Podía? Capitulo 11. Refuerzos, en un juego de dos bien cabian cuatro o cinco.
1. El test

**El Tes.**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Harui

Vicio #: 20 Escribir

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Fujioka Haruhi era un host natural, a juzgar por sus compañeros, ya que no había necesitado adoptar ningún papel para ser aceptado entre las señoritas, pero no era el que tuviera un numero más o menos fijo un numero de chicas que lo pedían, las complicaciones eran sin duda alguna que Fujioka Haruhi era una chica, y que los 6 chicos junto a los que trabajaba lo sabían, pero eso no era lo que la mantenía sentada en aquella mesa, mientras los demás estaban retozando en alguno de los jardines.

El problema radicaba en ella, y el maldito Tes. de compatibilidad que había terminado de hacer, y que miraba como alucinada, ¿Por que había tenido que hacer el maldito Tes. en primer lugar?, por que le había ganado la curiosidad, por que aun que no lo creyeran era una chica y una chica siempre quiere saber como es su príncipe azul, suspiro exasperada al darse cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido con el dichosa Tes. había sido ganarse un dolor de cabeza.

Saco de su cartera sus deberes, lo mejor era terminar de escribir la redacción para la clase y dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel teste, por que...

Era imposible que alguien como el fuera su alma gemela, ella estaba casi segura de que le saldría Tamaki e incluso había fantaseado con la idea de que su príncipe azul fuera más o menos como Mori, pero en vez de eso, por que demonios había comprado el Tes. en primer lugar.

Por que en lugar de dejarlo en el fondo de sus cosas como venia haciendo desde hacia tres meses, había tenido que ponerse a hacerlo para matar el tiempo, suspiro derrotada observando con horror que no había escrito nada de su redacción, y que su suerte no podía durar mucho tiempo, y en cualquier momento los 6 adolescentes entrarían por la puerta llevándose la poca tranquilidad que lograba encontrar, aun que no era que estuviera muy tranquila la verdad, pero se sentía nerviosa.

Y no le gustaba la sensación, se llevo la mano a la cabeza en un gesto muy impropio de ella, pero es que aquel estúpido Tes. la había trastornado más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, o reconocería algún día, ¿Como era posible que el resultado de un Tes. le hiciera eso?

-"Haruhi"- ella dio un respingo y se giro a mirar al chico que la observaba desde la puerta, con la culpa pintada en el rostro

Y de no haber sido él quien la había encontrado en aquella situación, seguramente la chica estaría en medio de un interrogatorio, pero el no era así

-"Tamaki"- le informo a la chica, y ella entendió que el Host Rey solicitaba su presencia en lo que fuera que el host club estuviera haciendo

Guardo nuevamente sus cosas, sin haber escrito ni una miserable línea en su redacción, se levanto con lentitud de la silla donde había estado sentada y se acerco a la puerta no sin mandarle una mirada interrogante al chico

-"Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo"-

Harui no espero más y salio rápidamente de la sala de música en busca de sus ruidosos amigos

Ootori Kyouya se acomodo mejor los lentes, mientras sacaba su calculadora, tenia que apurarse si no quería tener a Tamaki revoloteando por la habitación, por que no había querido jugar, alguno de esos juegos de plebeyos que el rubio estaba encontrado demasiado interesantes, suspiro mientras escribía en su libreta las cifras que la calculadora arrojaba, y entonces algo capto su atención.

El Tes. de compatibilidad que el host club había publicado ya hacia más de tres mes, levanto una ceja intrigado, que el recordara todos los Tes. se habían vendido, se acerco para observarlo, como desaparecer cualquier duda de que se trataba del Tes., definitivamente lo era, lo abrió sin poderlo evitar, preguntándose cual de todas las chicas que habían llegado aquella tarde lo había olvidado, sabia donde tenia que buscar, una de las primeras preguntas del dichoso Tes. daba una puntuación de acuerdo al nombre de la chica.

Claro que no esperaba ver aquel nombre Fujioka Haruhi.

Dejo que su curiosidad le ganara y hojeo casi al descuido el dichoso Tes., guardando mentalmente la puntuación de la chica, y sorprendiéndose por alguna de las respuestas que la chica había elegido, termino de leer, y se fue directo a los resultados, tenia la cuenta en la mente, lo único que tenia que hacer, era buscar al host, observo perplejo el nombre de quien pertenecía a dicho resultado.

_La perfección existe y tiene nombre: Kyouya Ootori_

Y sin saber muy bien por que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir en sus labios, las cosas parecían muy interesantes.

Tomo el Tes. y lo guardo donde ninguno de los otros miembros pudiera encontrarlo, y salio de la sala de música, con un mucho mejor humor del que tenia cuando había entrado.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues espero sus comentarios, a mí en lo personal me ha gustado, ya verán lo que les tengo preparado, solo tengan en cuenta que es mi primera incursión en este fandom, espero sus comentarios.


	2. ¿Por que a mí?

**Por que a mí**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 6 Necesidad

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Haruhi respiro con fuerza nuevamente durante aquellos cinco minutos, se veía tan enfadada que ninguno de los chicos se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera Tamaki había comenzado a hacer una de sus escenas, lo observo nuevamente con fiereza, y loas seis chicos estaban seguros de haber visto un brillo peligroso en aquellos ojos avellana.

-"Quien lo tomo?"- la pregunta había sido hecha con nada de amabilidad, mientras Haruhi se cruzaba de brazos para observarlos con más fijeza que antes

todos los chicos se removieron inquietos, o al menos eso era lo que ella había creído observar, si hubiera puesto más atención se abría dado cuenta de que uno de ellos parecía de lo más calmado pero como siempre escondía su expresión tras el reflejo de sus gafas, Haruhi intento controlar los nervios que la asaltaban, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de aquellos chicos si se daban cuenta de que había hecho el dichoso test, y no solo eso, si no su resultado.

Y no pudo evitarlo, su vista se detuvo en el rostro de Kyouya, tan difícil de analizar cuando el brillo de las gafas te imposibilitaba el lograr ver sus ojos, se reprimió mentalmente al notar lo que acaba de hacer, podía ponerse en evidencia a ojos de los otros 5, sintió el escalofrió recorrer su espalda, al solo imaginar que su test hubiera caído en manos de los hermanos Hitachiin, no quería ni imaginar de la bromas que podían hacer esos dos a costa de eso, sentía la necesidad casi obsesiva de volver a tener entre sus manos aquel test y poder romperlo en mil pedazos, claro que la culpa solo era suya por no ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas.

-"Haruhi"- comenzó Kaoru

-"De que hablas"- termino la frase Hikaru

-"Mi hija a perdido algo"- comenzó Tamaki dando vueltas por la habitación

Haruhi respiro algo aliviada, por que si esos tres no lo tenían, la lista se reducía y eso solo podía significar que había caido en manos de Honey, Mori o y sudo frio solo de pensarlo Kyouya.

El simple pensamientos de que el menor de los Ootori hubiera encontrado el test, era suficiente para que la sangre se fuera a sus mejillas

-"Haru-chan, te sientes bien?"- pregunto Honey acercándose a ella

Ella observo al rubio como si no fuera capaz de comprender el por que de las palabras del chico

-"Tienes fiebre?"- la pregunta esta vez fue ella por Mori, quien puso una de sus manos en la frente de la chica

claro que el Host King no necesito ninguna palabra más, para abrazar a Haruhi comenzando a decir un montón de enfermedades que podía tener Haruhi y aun más extrañas eran las consecuencias y ni que decir de las cosas que Kaoru y Hikaru decían para completa turbación de Haruhi

-"Usa-chan no quiere que Haru-chan muera"- dijo Honey con aquella vocecita llena de tristeza

-"Y USTEDES POR QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAN QUE ME VOY A MORIR"- no había sido su intención gritar pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo

-"Estas actuando tan rara"- susurro el Host King sin dejar de abrazarla ni dejar de llorar

-"No estoy actuando de ninguna manera Tamaki-sempai"- dijo ella logrando sacarse de los brazos de Tamaki, solo para quedar apresada por los hermanos Hitachiin

-"No puedes engañarnos, a ti te pasa algo"- ese era Kaoru

-"Sucede algo"- ese era Hikaru y Haruhi pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz

Negó con la cabeza lentamente

-"Olvide algo cuando salí al jardín y me preguntaba si no..."- se interrumpió en medio de la frase

Era imposible que alguno de ellos lo hubieran tomado, por que ellos habían entrado al mismo tiempo que ella, además de que ninguno se había acercado a aquella mesa, sin embrago recordo que si había alguien que se había quedado en aquella sala, cuando ella salio al jardín, observo a Kyouya.

La imperceptible sonrisa que había en aquellos labios fue toda la respuesta que necesito

¿Por que tenia que pasarle eso a ella?, ¿Por que precisamente él?

-"HARUHI"- grito Tamaki apretándola contra él -"Papi se encargara de que recuperes lo que perdiste"-

Haruhi no tuvo fuerza para reclamar si quiera, lo único que podía hacer era observar a Kyouya sin poder creer su suerte.

El chico simplemente se acomodo sus gafas y observo a los otros

-"Y que fue lo que perdiste Haruhi?"-

y en ese justo momento Haruhi sintió la necesidad de golpear el rostro del rey de las sombras y desaparecer de la sala de música por lo que restaba del año, sobre todo al notar la mirada de todo el Host club en ella.

Maldito Kyouya Ootori

**Notas de la autora**

Umh, pues la verdad es que decir, no tengo comentario, espero que ustedes me den el suyo.


	3. No voy a caer en tu juego

**No voy a caer en tu juego**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 12 mentir

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Haruhi había leído eso de perder el aliento, pero sin duda alguna jamás le había pasado a ella, hasta ese momento, cuando se sentía acorralada por los que llamaba amigos a regañadientes, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por mucho que creyeran lo contrario y tampoco le gustaba que la observaran con aquella seriedad pintada en el rostro, todo por culpa de Kyouya.

-"Y que perdiste Haruihi"- repitió Hikaru las misma palabras que ya habían sido pronunciadas antes por el rey de las sombras

La mando una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo, mientras forzaba a su cerebro a inventar una excusa que fuera creíble, no le gustaba mentir, ella era una persona sincera, pero había casos en que las circunstancias requerían una mentira piadosa, como solía decirle su padre. Siendo ella una inexperta en eso de decir mentiras, inventar una excusa estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario para que dicha excusa fuera creíble.

-"Mis notas de ingles"- dijo por fin, atropelladamente y con muy poca naturalidad

-"Pero si tus notas están aquí"- dijo Hikaru, quien tenia su mochila abierta, con el contenido a sus pies

-"Si mira aquí esta, junto a las de matemáticas"- completo Kaoru levantando dichas libretas para enseñárselas

-"Así que estaban ahí"- dijo ella rodando los ojos y acercándose a ambos chicos -"Y yo que pensé que... las había perdido"-

Tamaki la observo fijamente en las raras ocasiones en que parecía meditar sus acciones

-"Tu no eres distraída"- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente -"Y por alguna razón no creo lo que has dicho"-

-"Sabe mi señor, ahora que lo menciona"- comenzó Kaoru

-"Nosotros tampoco le creemos"- completo Hikaru, mirándola fijamente

-"He, Haru-chan, ¿es que no confías en nosotros?"- pregunto Honey con aquella vocecita lastimera y los enormes ojos azules acuosos

Mori observo en silencio la expresión de Haruhi, y a su lado la expresión sonriente de Kyouya, ahí había algo raro

-"Vamos chicos, por que nos mentiría Haruhi, que podría estar ocultándonos?"-

Haruhi se tenso aun más al escuchar las palabras de Kyouya, y lo observo como alucinada, si esa era su manera de brindar ayuda, definitivamente, prefería que no la ayudara

-"No estoy ocultando nada"- soltó ella mirándolos con furia, furia hacia el chico de lentes

Lo que realmente ayudo a que los otros dejaran sus sospechas y se dedicaran a intentar ganar su perdón, por no haber creído en ella

Claro que las maneras que tenían para obtener su perdón era poco ortodoxas

Así que luego de media hora de tener a Tamaki, Harui, Kaoru y Honey sobre ella, para ganarse su perdón, lo único que la chica quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes, claro que no podía hacerlo hasta que Kyouya le regresara el Test, y ella pudiera romperlo en miles de pedazos y olvidarse de su existencia.

así que aprovechando un descuido de los chicos, quienes parecían estar tramando algo, que estaba segura no iba a gustarle se acerco a Kyouya, bajo la atenta mirada de Mori

-"Kyouya-sempai"- llamo con la voz más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado

-"Que pasa Haruhi?"- pregunto el chico con aquel tono ya tan característico para él

-"Yo..."- se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de seguir hablando si el la estaba observando fijamente, y de pronto noto también un enorme peso que se instalo en su estomago, ¿Desde cuando sentía tanto nerviosismo por hablar con Kyouya?

-"Piensas decirlo hoy"- dijo el quitando su vista de ella y dirigiendo de nuevo su vista hacia su libreta con demasiada rudeza

No supo por que pero a Haruhi aquel simple gesto le dolió casi como si el la hubiera golpeado físicamente

¿Que demonios estaba pasando ahí?

**Notas de la autora**

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, la verdad siendo sincera es que no esperaba el apoyo que he recibido, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, el siguiente capitulo ya será un poco mas largos, muchas gracias a todos la verdad, Erol ja ja ja es que ya sabes esta es la primera incursión en el Fandom, aun se me resisten los personajes.


	4. Yo se que tu lo tienes

**Yo se que tu lo tienes**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 3 Vergüenza

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Era gracioso como se podía pasar de el desconcierto a la furia, por que mientras estaba ahí, parada junto a Kyouya Haruhi sintió ganas de degollarlo, si no lo había hecho era por que no seria muy fácil explicar el hecho a sus compañeros de club, y sobre todo para la Familia Ootori que era de las más influyentes de Japón.

-"Tu tienes algo que me pertenece"- dijo ella encontrando de pronto la fuerza que había perdido momentos antes

-"Yo?"- pregunto el levantando la vista hacia ella como siempre escondiendo cual muestra de emociones en su rostro

Haruhi lo observo con furia, ¿que ahora se iba a hacer el inocente o que?, cerro los puños a sus costados.

-"Por que habría de tener yo algo que te pertenece?"- dijo el chico acomodando sus gafas en su rostro

-"No juegues conmigo Ootori"- siseo ella con furia, sin entender del todo la repentina furia que sentía hacia el chico

-"No se de que me estas hablando Haruhi"- volvió a decir él, cruzando la pierna y dejando la libreta en la mesa donde descansaba su computadora portátil

-"No estoy para tus juegos Ootori, así que terminemos con esto cuanto antes"-

-"Me encantaría Haruhi, pero yo no tengo nada que te pertenezca, realmente no se de que me hablas"-

Y hasta lograba sonar inocente y todo el muy maldito

-"Kyouya, no juegues conmigo"-

-"Por que estas tan enojada Haruhi"- pregunto el chico sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica

-"Eso no te incumbe"- Haruhi más bien escupió las palabras

¿Por que estaba enojada con Ootori Kyouya?, fácil... por que de pronto había descubierto que la indiferencia del chico le dolía... y no sabia ni quería descubrir el por que

Kyouya levanto una ceja ligeramente intrigado por las palabras de la chica, sin embrago ese gesto solo logro para enervar aun más a una molesta Haruhi

-"Podrías dejar de comportarte como si lo supieras todo"- siseo -"Y devolverme lo que es mió"-

-"Yo no tengo nada que sea tuyo"- dijo él y a Haruhi su voz le pareció de pronto más fría que antes

-"Ootori Kyouya, DEVUÉLVEME EL TEST DE UNA BUENA VEZ"- Haruhi no había tenido intención de gritar

Kyouya estaba seguro de que luego de aquel grito dado por Haruhi su peinado se había desacomodado innegablemente

-"¿Test que test?"- esa era la voz de los gemelos Hitachiin junto con la de Tamaki

Haruhi no podía sentir más vergüenza que la que sentía en ese momento, al darse cuenta de que lo que había querido ocultar al resto del Host Club, había sido revelado, y todo por ella, le mando una mirada fiera a Kyouya, mirada que este respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y nadie le había avisado?

-"Haruhi, ¿de que test estas hablando?"- pregunto Tamaki llegando junto a ella

-"El test de Compatibilidad verdad?"- aquello no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación de parte de los hermanos Hitachiin

-"Cual fue tu resultado?"- esa había sido la voz dulce de Honey

¿Y ahora que contestaba?

**Notas de la autora**

Ja ja ja, me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo, se que había comentado que este capitulo sería más largo pero no fue posible en esta ocasión, sin embargo si lo serán algunos capítulos mas adelante, nuevamente agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, se que algunos personajes están aun fuera de foco, espero poder corregir esos detalles conforme la historia avanze, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, si se dan una vuelta el 22 de octubre por mi blog, encontraran las respuestas a sus comentarios, gracais nuevamente y espero que disfruten el capitulo.


	5. Confesión

**Confesión**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 13 Hablar

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La miraban

Fijamente, esperando que ella comenzar a hablar, que les dijera cual había sido el resultado

Pero Haruhi no tenia intención alguna de contestar

Por que tenia miedo de la reacción de los Host, pero no solo era eso, tenia la extraña sensación de que si lo decía en voz alta todo se saldría de control, por que el hecho de que ella lo supiera había sido suficiente para poner sus emociones de cabeza.

-"Haruhi"- la presiono Hikaru, mirándola fijamente y Haruhi pudo leer en aquellos ojos el anhelo

El escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo fue intenso, mientras buscaba la mirada de Kaoru, quien mitraba a su hermano con miedo, y Haruhi casi pudo sentir ese miedo como propio, despues estaban también los ojos de Tamaki, expectantes, chispeantes, era como si el rubio estuviera seguro de que el seria el elegido.

Fijo entonces la mirada en los ojos de Honey, el chico simplemente le regreso la sonrisa con alegría, antes de hacer una simple seña, un simple gesto que Haruhi entendió a la perfección

Abrió la boca para hablar, preparada para seguir aquel consejo del más dulce de los host, pero una voz se le adelanto

-"No termino de hacerlo"- la voz de Kyouya se escuchaba tan cerca a ella, que ella casi la sintió como una caricia, ahora si que se estaba volviendo loca

-"¿Que?"- la voz de los 4 host lleno la habitación

Mori hizo que su mirara pasara de Haruhi a Kyouya en segundos... así que era eso.

-"Estaba perdiendo el tiempo"- dijo el chico de lentes

-"Pero Kyouya"- susurro Tamaki molesto -"Por que no se lo devuelves ahora"-

-"Si, para que pueda terminar de hacerlo"- dijo Kaoru uniéndose a su hermano

Haruhi observaba la discusión ajena, como si no estuviera realmente en el lugar, Kyouya había mentido, ¿por que?, ¿que era lo que ganaba el rey de las sombras mintiendo?, observo a Kyouya mientras este de una manera completamente normal, le informaba a todo el club, que el test había acabado en la basura, por que no quería distracciones por eso.

-"Vamos eso es injusto"- comenzaron los gemelos

Tamaki se unió a ellos en las protestas, pero Kyouya ya no les estaba poniendo atención, estaba de nuevo escribiendo en su libreta, Haruhi registro la pelea de Tamaki y los hermanos Hitachiin, estos últimos con su habitual técnica de tortura hacia el rubio, diciéndole un montón de cosas sobre el posible resultado de la chica, Haruhi noto que en todos los escenarios posibles que los Hitachiin decían, en ninguno aparecía Kyouya, Hikaru y Kaoru ya habían nombrado a cada uno de los host, obviamente sin mostrar a Tamaki, sin embargo lo que Haruhi se pregunto era por que no habían montano una escena con ella y Kyouya.

Si hasta la habían juntado con Mori y los habían mandado a Paris de luna de miel.

-"Y por que no con Kyouya?"- se pregunto, y solo entendió que lo había hecho en voz alta cuando sintió la mirada de todos los chicos en ella incluida la del rey de las sombras protegida como siempre tras el cristal de sus gafas

-"Pues por que es antinatural"- contesto Hikaru

-"Por que no cuadran"- contesto Kaoru

-"Por que es imposible"-

Era la voz de Kyouya

y Haruhi se dio cuenta por segunda vez en menos de una hora que Kyouya Ootori era el único capaz de lastimarla de esa forma y ahora que iba a hacer con las ganas de llorar que se estaban apoderando de ella, que iba a hacer con el sentimiento de desilusión que se había formado en su interior.

¿Por que se sentía así?

Es que acaso realmente le gustaba Kyouya

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes mejor, por que de pronto se sentía como una verdadera estupida y por que no quería llorar delante de ellos, no lo soportaría.

-"Debo irme"- dijo pero su voz sonó mucho más dura y afectada de lo que ella habría querido

Y por lo tanto hizo que los chicos intercambiaran miradas entre ellos, preguntándose en silencio que era lo que pasaba

-"Espera Haruhi"- era la voz de Kyouya, Haruhi se tenso ante aquella voz no pudo evitarlo como tampoco pudo evitar sentir la rabia en su interior -"Te llevare"-

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era estar en un lugar cerrado junto a Kyouya

-"No gracias conozco el camino"- y desapareció tras la puerta sin mirar atrás

Tal y como lo había hecho aquella tarde en que las chicas de la academia de Lobelia habían aparecido dispuestas a llevarla a su academia

Todos los chicos habían mirado la puerta cerrada con diferentes expresiones en el rostro, pero solo uno sonreía de manera enigmática mientras acomoda sus gafas.

**Notas de la autora.**

Lo se aburrido, aburrido y no muy interesante... pero prometo mejorar en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus comentarios


	6. Se que soy irresisitible

**Se que soy irresistible**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: Ego

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La limosina negra devoraba las calles de Tokio sin reparos, dentro de ella Ootori Kyouya observaba las calles sin mayor interés, su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, se mostraba impávido, con la elegancia que desprendía naturalmente, para cualquier persona que no lo conocía podría apreciar sus ademanes elegantes, su postura sofisticada y el encanto natural que poseía.

Pero si cierto rubio hiperactivo estuviera ahí, se habría dado cuenta del brillo extraño que se había instalado en sus ojos y de la sonrisa que se le notaba en la comisura de los labios y también en la manera en que movía el pie casi al descuido lo que demostraba que estaba impaciente, pero todo eso solo podía ser visto por ojos expertos, por que para las otras personas Kyouya no demostraba nada.

Y en ese momento llego a su destino, observo desde la ventana de la limosina el complejo habitacional, fijando su vista en una puerta en particular, espero que su chofer abriera la puerta para salir y quito de su ropa arrugas inexistentes antes de comenzar a caminar.

-"Espera aquí"- fue la orden fría he impersonal

subió las escaleras con paso lento, sin abandonaría la elegancia incluso en aquel gesto tan corriente, camino con lentitud hasta la puerta que ya conocía bastante bien.

Había estado en diversas ocasiones en aquel lugar, pero siempre acompañado del Host club, así que se removió levemente demostrando con el gesto un deje de nerviosismo antes de tocar a la puerta.

Haruhi abrió la puerta con una mueca de fastidio pintada en el rostro, Kyouya le mando una sonrisa

-"Kyouya Sempai, ¿Que hace aquí?"- pregunto ella, más bien grito por que lo ultimo que quería era estar en un lugar cerrado con Kyouya, por que los sentimientos que la habían asaltado en aquella sala de música aun estaban presentes en su cuerpo, por que cuando el paso hacia la sala, y la rozo con el brazo sin querer ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, por que ella no debía sentir nada por el.

por que aun estaba aquel _por que es imposible _hacían eco en su cabeza

Kyouya la observaba en silencio, divertido ante la cara de desconcierto de la joven que aun estaba plantada junto a la puerta a pesar de que había entrado hacia algunos segundos, se aclaro la garganta con un carraspeo, que trajo a Haruhi a la realidad

-"Realmente vine a devolverte esto"- dijo el y estiro su mano derecha hacia ella

Haruhi se sorprendió, no había notado que el tuviera algo en las manos y entonces enrojeció violentamente al notar que lo que Kyouya le mostraba era el test que había comenzado todas esas dudas en su interior.

-"Gracias"- murmuro ella tomando el cuadernillo siendo conciente del calor que se había instalado en sus mejillas haciéndola tomar conciencia de que su rostro debía haberse tornado rojo.

Pero Kyouya no soltó el extremo del test por el contrario le dio un pequeño tirón tomando desprevenida a Haruhi y haciendo que se precipitara hacia el, sintiendo confundida como la tomaba por los hombros, el corazón martillando en la garganta y los nervios dominándola

-"No tienes nada que agradecer"- susurro el en su oído, sin perder su tono impersonal, dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel de la chica, logrando que ella cerrara los ojos ante las sensaciones, Kyouya no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apodero de sus labios, por que sabia que era irresistible, lo sabia, pero siempre había creído que Haruhi era inmune a sus encantos hasta ese momento.

Haruhi se separo de el con rapidez, como si hubiera recuperado el sentido común de golpe y fue tan precipitado su gesto que Kyouya no logro recomponer la mueca de indiferencia a tiempo y ella fue conciente de la sonrisa que había cruzado el rostro del rey de las sombras y sintió la ira encenderse en su interior, al darse cuenta de que el estaba alimentado su ego a su costa, entrecerró los ojos molesta, por que por mucho que lo duraran ella era una mujer y una mujer puede ser la cosa mas cruel que existe si se le da un motivo para hacerlo.

y Haruhi había encontrado el motivo para hacerlo, no dejaría que el rey de las sombras jugara de nuevo con ella, no permitiría ser una mas de aquellas cosas que Kyouya utilizaba para inflar su ego, no lo seria.

-"No debiste molestarte"- murmuro ella imitando a la perfección el tono de Kyouya, librándose de las manos que aun estaban sobre sus hombros -"No creo en estas cosas"- le dijo -"Además que el resultado esta equivocado"- fijo sus ojos en los del hombre -"Alguien como tu jamás podría gustarme"-

Lo dijo en tono retador y Kyouya Ootori jamás rechazaba un reto

-"Podrías descubrir cosas que jamás imaginaste"- dijo el caminando hacia la puerta

-"Permíteme que lo dude"- dijo ella caminando tras el

Kyouya salio de la casa de la chica con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, estaba dispuesto a ganar aquel reto a como diera lugar

-"Hasta mañana Ootori-San"- escucho la voz de la chica antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y supo por su tono que la batalla apenas había comenzado.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto aun que lo sentí un poco enredado no se ustedes que tal, pues a mi me gusto, pero como siempre ustedes tiene la ultima palabra, la respuesta a los reviews del drabble anterior en mi blog, lamento mucho la demora, espero estar actualizando nuevamente en esta semana, espero sus comentarios.


	7. Primer Round juego de dos

**1 round **

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 29 Infierno

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Harui camino con lentitud por los pasillos de aquel instituto, era temprano, lo suficiente como para poder transitar por los pasillos teniendo como única compañía sus pensamientos, entro a su salón, no había nadie tal como esperaba, no había logrado dormir bien aquella noche y en lugar de dar vueltas en su cama sin sentido, decidió limpiar la casa y salio mas temprano de lo habitual.

Se sentó en su lugar, entre las bancas que pertenecían aquellos gemelos demoníacos, agradeciendo internamente que ninguno de los dos estuviera ahí, clavo la mirada al frente y repaso la conversación que había tenido con Kyouya la tarde anterior, no se arrepentía de sus palabras, aun sentía la rabia correr por su cuerpo al recordar la sonrisa que había adornado los labios de su superior.

Pero también sentía, la desilusión de las palabras del mismo chico en el salón de música, y aquella sin duda no era una buena combinación, no se dio cuanta cuando comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cual tenia que ser su siguiente movimientos, preguntándose también, que era lo que haria Kyouya.

Por que lo conocía y el chico Ootori no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que ella hiciera la primera avanzada, estaba segura de que Kyouya le tendría preparado algo en cuanto llegara a la tercera sala de música, por eso ella tenia que estar preparada para un contraataque, por que no se dejaría ganar por Ootori Kyouya.

-"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"- conocía aquella voz a la perfección, así como también aquel par de brazos que la estrujaban

-"Hikaru"- llamo ella pero el chico no pareció haberla escuchado al contrario sintió otros brazos apretándola, supo que se trataba de Kaoru, se resigno a no poder escapar de los gemelos, hasta que estos decidieran soltarla.

-"suéltenme"-

Como era de esperarse los gemelos no le hicieron caso si no que la apretaron aun mas contra si, como si intentaran fundirse con ella, en circunstancia normales seguramente habría comenzado quejarse, a hacer algo para que aquellos dos la soltaran, pero aquella no era una circunstancia normal, por que había comenzado por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana, a maquilar un plan, por que ahora sabia que seria lo que haría, para que Kyouya se tragara sus palabras.

y el pensamiento la hizo sonreír, no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando al fin había logrado un plan contra Kyouya, y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se ampliara a un más, no fue conciente del fin de abrazo de los gemelos, ni de la manera en que estos la miraban ahora, entre incrédulos e intrigados, ni como intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, comunicándose sus preocupaciones.

-"Haruhi"- la llamaron, ambos al mismo tiempo, y ella no fue capaz de notar que uno de ellos había puesto en su timbre más preocupación que el otro

Haruhi parpadeo lentamente, mirándolos, preguntándose en silencio en que momento aquellos chicos se habían puesto delante de ella y la habían soltado.

-"Umh?"- fue todo lo que pudo articular aun sintiendo la euforia recorriéndola ante su plan

-"Te sientes bien?"- pregunto Hikaru, llevando la palma de su mano a la frente de la chica, mirándola con sus orbes doradas llenas de preocupación

Haruhi lo observo como si no entendiera su pregunta, parpadeando confundida, y realmente no lo entendía, por que le preguntaban si estaba bien, cuando ella se sentía tan genial, definitivamente jamás terminaría de entender a aquellos chicos.

-"Me siento perfectamente"- dijo ella quitando se su frente con un gesto de impaciencia la mano de Hikaru -" No se por que lo preguntan"-

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreír, y tomar su lugar habitual cada uno a cada lado de la chica, Haruhi observo a ambos y le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy distinta a la que normalmente les dedicaba, Kaoru la miro sin entender su actitud, Hikaru le devolvió la sonrisa vacilante, sin poder evitar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, ni el nerviosismo que de pronto se había extendido por su cuerpo.

Kaoru frunció aun más el ceño al notar la sonrisa de su hermano, y observo con sorpresa a la chica, que ahora y debido a la aparición del profesor tenia la vista fija al frente, no sabia por que pero presentía que lo que fuera que estaba pasando por la mente de Haruhi no seria bueno, ni para ella, ni para su hermano, mucho menos para su hermano, y él era capaz de todo para evitar el sufrimiento de su hermano.

Las clases fueron lentas, demasiado lentas para Kaoru y Hikaru, demasiado rápidas para Hikaru, quien después del almuerzo sintió que las horas técnicamente volaron, pronto sonó la campana del termino de las clases y ella se encontró con que no era capaz de levantarse de la silla, que se sentía nerviosa, que presentía que la sala de música se iba a convertir en un verdadero infierno, se obligo a ponerse en pie, tenía que hacerlo, tenia algo que demostrarle a ese Ootori.

-"Pasa algo Haruhi?"- pregunto Hikaru preocupado

Ella lo observo y le sonrió

-"No"- dijo tomando su portafolio y poniéndose junto al chico -"Será mejor apresurarnos, a Kyouya sempai no le hará gracia que nos retrasemos"- susurro ella comenzando a caminar

Hikaru la observo, antes de comenzar a seguirla, había algo en la actitud de la chica que lo ponía alerta, algo que no terminaba de gustarle, y no se atrevió a decir nada mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos rumbo a la sala de música, mientras seguía a la chica, se preguntaba si era por esa actitud que Kaoru había decidido adelantarse al host club.

al fin llegaron frente a aquella puerta y Haruhi se quedo quieta, observando la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabia que una vez que entrara a aquella sala no habría marcha atrás, inhalo antes de que su mano se cerrara sobre el pomo de la puerta, cerro los ojos y lo hizo girar, dispuesta a componer su expresión, entro a la sala de música, siendo recibida por los brazos de Tamaki, pero a Haruhi no le interesaba el rubio, si no que buscaba a Kyouya.

Lo encontró, con una sonrisa de esas amistosas, con aquella amabilidad abrumadora que solo estaba destinada a las clientas, pero no se encontraba con cualquier clienta y eso era lo que la molestaba, se trataba de la reina del costplay, se trataba de Rage, la chica que había llegado enamorada de Kyouya, se traba de Rage, la chica que aun cuando parecía un tanto interesada en ella misma, también mostraba el brillo en la mirada cada vez que miraba a Kyouya.

Y en ese momento Kyouya pareció darse cuenta de su aparición, porque levanto la vista de Renge, para fijarla en ella, sin quitar aquella sonrisa encantadora, pero que Haruhi supo interpretar perfectamente bien, le estaba demostrando que se podía llevar una sorpresa tal y como el lo había declarado la tarde anterior en la sala de su casa.

Haruhi le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad, antes de girarse hacia Tamaki y los gemelos que estaban como siempre diciendo alguna cosa que para ella no tenia sentido, y entonces ella hizo algo que no solía hacer, que no había hecho, se mostró de acuerdo con una de las ideas del host king, Kyouya escondió su expresión tras el brillo característico de sus gafas, ya sabia que Haruhi aprendería rápidamente a jugar su juego, después de todo, ese era un juego de dos.

Y el estaba seguro que disfrutaría mucho aquel juego.

Mori y Kaoru, cada uno observaban uno a Kyouya y otro a Haruhi, Mori sabia lo que se ocultaba tras las gafas del rey de la sombras y sabia que Kyouya no habia tomado en cuenta todas las consecuencias, Kaoru miraba a Haruhi sin entender, no podía creer que la chica estuviera comportándose así, si no la conociera como lo hacia, estaba seguro de que habría dicho que Haruhi estaba intentando coquetear no solo con su hermano, si no con su señor.

pero Haruhi era incapaz de eso, ¿Verdad?

**Notas de la autora**

Pues hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y que no haya quedado muy OCC, la respuesta a sus comentarios como siempre en mi blog, lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero yo estamos aquí, actualizare antes de navidad lo prometo, espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.


	8. Segundo Round Despistando al enemigo

**2 round **

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 1 Limite

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquella tarde había sido realmente cansada, le había costado más que de costumbre llevar la conversación con las chicas, todo por estar pendiente de Kyouya, todo por observar asombrada, lo malditamente encantador que se había comportado aquella tarde, había sonreído como ella nunca lo había visto sonreír, había hecho algunas bromas y se había mostrado como todo un caballero, incluso Tamaki aquella tarde, se había visto opacado por la personalidad encantadora de Kyouya.

No le molestaba que Kyouya coqueteara con descaro, no era eso lo que la molestaba, le molestaba el que no hubiera podido retirar su vista de la sonrisa del host, le molestaba el haber perdido tres veces el hilo de sus conversación cuando el chico estaba platicando con aquellas chicas, le molestaba el extraño nerviosismo que se había instalado en su pecho, y las ganas casi homicidas que sentía cuando alguna de aquellas chicas le dedicaban una sonrisa al chico.

¿que demonios le estaba pasando?, ella no era así, ella no era una persona visceral, ella era una persona racional, no tenia que estar sintiendo todas esas cosas mucho menos hacia aquel chico, no podía estar sintiendo nada por el.

-"Vaya Kyouya, estuviste de verdad encantador"- ese había sido Tamaki, quien miraba a quien era su mejor amigo con suspicacia -"Me pregunto por que"- dejo caer el rubio

-"No se de que estas hablando"- dijo el chico con aquel tono desapasionado que siempre utilizaba

-"Vamos Kyouya yo también me di cuenta, estabas que brillabas"- ese era Hikaru -"Me pregunto que planeas conseguir con eso"-

-"No se a que se refieren"- dijo el chico con la vista fija en la pantalla de su portátil

-"Que tu no haces nada que no te de beneficios"- dijo Kaoru -"Tu que opinas Haruhi"-

La susodicha no puedo evitar dar un pequeño bote ante la simple mención de su nombre, lo ultimo que quería era tener que decir algo, sin embrago logro mostrarse completamente tranquila y su voz sonó completamente libre de emociones.

-"No se de que hablan"- dijo mirando a todos menos a Kyouya, así que no pudo ver como el dejaba de mirar la pantalla para fijar su atención en ella -"Para mi que Kyouya sempai se comporto como siempre"- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia a la actitud de Kyouya

-"Vamos Haruhi, no puedes decir eso"- ese fue Tamaki -"De verdad no te diste cuenta de lo encantador que se comporto"-

ella fingió pensar la respuesta

-"No"- dijo el simplemente -"la verdad es que no le puse atención a Kyouya sempai"- contesto y sus palabras sonaron sinceras

Entonces si que clavo su mirada en Kyouya, como desafiándolo a enfrentarla a decirle que mentía, por que sabia que el chico la había cachado observándolo, claro que ella sabia que el también la había observado, cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que decía alguna galantería hacia alguna de aquellas chicas, el clavaba su mirada en ella.

-"Haruhi tu nunca te enteras de nada"- dijo Kaoru

Y ella lo miro con una sonrisa, por que los que no se habían enterado de nada eran ellos, por que ella sabia perfectamente bien que era lo que estaba pasando

-"Puede ser"- dijo ella simplemente -"Pero es que existen cosas que no tiene importancia"- dijo ella

-"Lo que si lo tiene es esto"- dijo Hikaru, sacando tras de si uno de aquellos test

-"Pensé que se habían agotado todos"- dijo ella simplemente tomando lo que Hikaru le ofrecía

-"Bueno, lo tenia en casa, pensé que talvez algún día te gustaría hacerlo, y como Kyouya te quito el tuyo"-

Haruhi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro, ni mucho menos reprimir el impulso de abrazar al pelirrojo con fuerza, sin notar la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Kyouya, o el gesto de alegría en el rostro de Hikaru, fue conciente del jalón que le dio Tamaki para separarla del pelirrojo, mientras fulminaba al mismo con su mirada.

-"Que te parece si lo haces ahora mismo"- sugirió Tamaki demostrando así que estaba al limite de su paciencia

Haruhi sonrió entonces tomando la pluma que Tamaki le daba, y clavando sus pupilas descaradamente en los ojos de Kyouya

-"Por que no?"- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros -"Podría ser divertido"- dijo sentándose en una de la butacas y comenzando a hacer el dichoso test.

Kyouya la observo fijamente sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, ¿Se rendía?, ¿así de fácil?, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de decepción, había esperado más de Haruhi mucho más

**Notas de la autora**

Pues no se pero este capi a mi no me gusto mucho, tomémoslos como de transición para lo que esta por venir, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS


	9. Primera Caìda: No que no Kyouyasempai

**Primera caída**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 16 Fastidiar

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Kyouya escribía en su portátil sin mucha emoción, sin poner atención al resto de los host que rodeaba a Haruhi esperando que ella terminara de hacer el dichoso test, estaba molesto por que la chica se habia rendido demasiado pronto, estaba molesto por que el mismo se había hecho muchas expectativas en cuanto al asunto, por que el había esperado más y le molestaba el no haber acertado, le molestaba el sentirse engañado, por que no tenia que sentir nada respecto a eso. Por que lo único que tenia que sentir era orgullo, había ganado, le había ganado a Haruhi.

-"Vaya"- escucho la voz de Haruhi -"No habría esperado este resultado"-

y el tono de voz que había utilizado la chica lo pusieron alerta, haciendo que dejara de observar la pantalla del portátil para mirarla a ella. No sabia de que estaba hablando la chica, el sabia, como ella también que el resultado era algo obvio.

-"¿MORI?"- Se levanto de golpe al darse cuenta de que Haruhi no se había dado por vencida, que lo que estaba haciendo era acomodar sus fichas.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo su rostro al darse cuenta que la chica lo había engañado, que Haruhi había sido mucho más inteligente que el en ese momento, y además había movido sus piezas de manera inteligente.

-"Pero... pero... ¿Como es posible?"- era comprensible que Tamaki no entendiera el por que del resultado de la chica -"tendría que haberte salido yo"-

-"Mori, estas segura?"- ese era Hikaru, quien miraba el puntaje de la chica con desconfianza

-"Pues eso es lo que dice, claro que podría haber algún error"- dijo ella simplemente

-"No existen errores"- dijo Kyouya mirando a Haruhi

-"Eso lo dices por que tu, por que tu lo redactaste pero yo creo que te equivocaste"- dijo el host king mirando a su amigo con dolor, como si lo hubiera traicionado

Kyouya hizo caso omiso al extraño sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho ante aquella mirada. No pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos viajaran de el rostro del host King a los ojos de Haruhi, se acomodo las gafas incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación, así que la desecho con rapidez para analizarla más tarde.

-"No suelo cometer errores Tamaki"- dijo por fin

-"Siempre hay una primera vez"- dijo Haruhi con la voz neutra, pero Kyouya capto su mirada

-"Kyouya, no queremos fastidiar, pero Haruhi tiene razón"- ese era Kaoru

Kyouya levanto la ceja molesto, dándose cuenta que aquel asalto lo había ganado Haruhi, y que el tenia que dejar de subestimar a la chica

-"Basta"- dijo simplemente -"No me equivoque, Renge me ayudo a redactarlos y saben que ella sabe de esto"-

-"Pero Mori?"- dijo Kaoru

-"Bueno solo es un test no es como si fuéramos a casarnos, no lo crees Mori Sempai?"- dijo la chica mirando al chico que no había abierto la boca en todo la conversación

Mori dejo que su vista vagara entre los host, noto la tristeza en las pupilas de Tamaki, la rabia y la frustración en los ojos de Hikaru, el asombro de Honey, el desengaño de Kaoru y por ultimo la tensión de Kyouya, no vio a Haruhi, por que el sabia lo que estaba pasado ahí, y no necesitaba verla para saber lo que ella tenia en mente, de nuevo observo a Kyouya, no le vendría mal una lección, además de que tal vez de esa manera, Haruhi al fin se daría cuenta de las cosas.

-"Bueno Kyouya nunca se equivoca"- dijo simplemente encogiéndose levemente de hombros -"Parece ser nuestro destino"-

Kyouya no pudo evitarlo, durante un segundo, dejo que las emociones lo desbordaran. Que las emociones se instalaran en su rostro, por que acaba de darse cuenta que le importaba Haruhi.

LE IMPORTABA HARUHI

**Notas de la autora**

Pues primero que nada se que es bastante corto y pido disculpas por eso, pero me parece que contiene todo lo esencial, este capitulo me gusto mucho, estaba deseando escribir un poco de Kyouya, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también espero sus comentarios, la respuesta a sus reviews del capitulo anterior en mi blog.


	10. Por que Kyouya era capaz de sentir

**Por que incluso el Rey de Hielo era capaz de Sentir**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 8 Calor

**Nota **A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El descubrimiento aun lo perturbaba. ¿Cuando había pasado eso?. Suponía que era algo que venia gestándose desde hacia tiempo. No era algo que hubiera surgido de la noche a la mañana eso era seguro. ¿Como era posible que entre tantas chicas le importara justamente la que menos lo parecía?. Observo a la chica fijamente como buscando en ella una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que bullían en su cabeza. No encontró nada que pudiera ayudarlo.

Haruhi era de hecho la chica más normal que conocía, sus ojos eran avellana, uno de los colores más vulgar para los ojos y que compartían al menos con más de un millón de personas al rededor del mundo. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, Mori y el mismo entraban dentro de aquella categoría, definitivamente haruhi no era bonita, no era elegante. Pero por alguna razón extraña a el le importaba.

Cerro los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse a si mismo, realmente era un descubrimiento impresionante, pero ante todo Kyouya Ootori tenia, una fachada que mantener, así que como sus lentes casi con descuido, mientras recomponía su expresión. Confiando en que nadie hubiera visto ese pequeño y anormal comportamiento en él. Pero Haruhi lo había visto, había visto la sorpresa en las pupilas del chico, y también algo que no había sido capaz de descifrar.

-"Exigió que lo vuelvas a hacer"- Hikaru miraba al test con odio, realmente parecía muy afectado por el resultado, y Kaoru a su lado lo único que hacia era mirarlo, por que el sabia que en algún momento tendrían que separarse pero no quería tan pronto, pero la ira en las pupilas de su hermano le hacían saber que ya no faltaba tanto como siempre se había imaginado.

-"No veo por que"- ese era Honey, con aquella voz dulce y sus enormes ojos azules -"A mi me gusta la pareja que hacen"- dijo simplemente esbozando una amplia sonrisa

Tanto Hikaru como Tamaki lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el chico simplemente ignoro las miradas y se dedico a mirar a su primo y a Haruhi con alegría

La chica compuso una sonrisa vacilante ante la expresión del pequeño rubio, por que le había parecido ver algo brillar en las pupilas azules del chico. Por que ella sabia lo peligroso que podia llegar a ser Honey si se lo proponía, fijo su mirada en la Kyouya. Un mudo desafió, por que ahora le tocaba a el mover sus piezas, pero Kyouya no la mirada.

Estaba más entretenido mirando a Honey, como si el chico nunca antes se hubiera puesto frente a él, no era una mirada de abierta curiosidad era una mirada más profunda que la chica no había sido capaz de interpretar. Y entonces sus ojos hicieron contacto, la mirada del rey de las sombras se había detenido en la de ella, y ella sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que se había puesto completamente roja.

¿Pero como no hacerlo cuando Kyouya la estaba mirando tan profundamente?.

-"Haruhi"- esa había sido la voz de Mori, regresándola a la realidad

-"Si"- dijo ella simplemente avergonzada por su reacción, avergonzada por que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con fuerza y por que sentía que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Por que todo se distorsionaba si se trataba de Kyouya?.

-"Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí"-

Haruhi no se esperaba aquellas palabras, ni mucho menos Hikaru o Tamaki quienes reaccionaron rápidamente a la invitación de Mori, insistiendo en acompañarlos.

El único que no había participado en la conversación era Kyouya, quien se encontraba intentando calmar la furia que se había apoderado de él. Quien intentaba a toda costa que sus emociones no lo traicionaran y se vieran en su rostro.

-"Que tal si vamos de excursión"- era una de las tantas sugerencias que Tamaki había lanzado, incapaz de soportar la idea de su hija con Mori

-"A mi me parece bien"- ese había sido Kyouya, quien se había felicitado por que su voz sonara tan normal como siempre -"Podría ser una buena actividad para el club"-

Haruhi lucho contra el sentimiento de desilusión que se instalo en su interior al oír las palabras del moreno, por que por un momento pensó que le había dado la razón a Tamaki, por que ella le importaba aun que solo fuera un poco. Pero como siempre Kyouya solo se interesaba en lo que pudiera ser benéfico para el club.

-"A mi me gustaría salir con Mori simplemente"- solté en su ataque de rabia, tomando su mochila y caminando rumbo a la puerta -"No tiene nada de malo no?"- no dejo que ninguno de ellos le respondiera por que salio de la sala de música con rapidez, temiendo que Kyouya mirara el dolor en sus ojos.

El host club observo partir a la chica, sin entender del todo su reacción.

Kyouya había cerrado los ojos, por que las palabras de la chica lo habían golpeado.

-"Si no haces algo, la perderás"-

No había esperado esas palabras, mucho menos de Kaoru

-"No se de que hablas"- le dijo al pelirrojo escondiendo su mirada tras sus gafas

-"Mori no es un rival fácil de vencer"-

-"Y quien te dijo a ti que lo quiero vencer?"- pregunto levantando una ceja

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras le señalaba a Kyouya su mano derecha, el chico bajo la mano hacia ella, la encontró hecha puño y bastante adolorida, decidió ignorar la risita que salía de los labios del pelirrojo.

X - X - X

Haruhi se reprimía mentalmente por décima vez su actitud, ahora estaba segura de que ellos sabían que le pasaba algo, pero no podía evitar que sus emociones se disparan de aquella manera, ni que las ganas de llorar fueran más fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad, por que Kyouya estaba afectando sus sentidos de una manera en que no se lo podía permitir. Si todo había estado bien hasta que ella había arruinado las cosas de aquella manera.

hasta que se le había ocurrido hacer aquel estupido Test.

-"Creo que es momento de hacer que Kyouya pierda por una vez, no te parece?"-

Haruhi se sorprendió no había esperado esas palabras mucho menos de él.

**Notas de la autora**

Ja ja ja ahora si que comienza lo interesante, la respuesta a sus comentarios en mi blog. Espero que el capitulo les guste.


	11. Refuerzos

** Refuerzos**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece le pertenece a Hatori Bisco-sama, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

Pareja: Kyouya/Haruhi

Vicio #: 25 labios

**Nota ** A diferencia de Viñetas esta si va a ser una historia, así que es necesario llevar el orden que yo pondré. Aun cuando los capítulos pueden leerse por separado Un poco OOC. Espero no muy marcado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

-"Honey-sempai"- murmuro la chica mientras sus pupilas aun mostraban sorpresa, y no solo por que Honey quisiera darle una lección al rey del hielo, no, era por que el rubio sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Kyouya y ella, y aquello la intrigaba y asustaba a partes iguales en aquellos momentos.

-"A veces olvidan que existe más gente en ese sala aparte de ustedes"- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa que a Haruhi se le antojo extraña, y que la hizo golpearse mentalmente después de escuchar aquellas palabras y ella que todo eso tiempo había creído ser discreta, paso por alto el hecho de que Honey había hablado en plural y por lo tanto no solo ella había cometido aquel error

-"Honey la verdad es que..."-

-"No sabes de que estoy hablando?"- interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa de lo más tranquilizadora, pero a Haruhi aquella sonrisa no le pareció tranquilizadora, si no todo lo contrario, intento tranquilizarse pero supo que estaba punto de entender aquel brillo extraño que había visto en las pupilas del chico momentos antes, cuando declarara que Mori y ella hacían buena pareja -"¿que tal si ya la ayudamos un poco"- Haruhi parpadeo contrariada, preguntándose de donde había salido Mori y por que había asentido a las palabras de Honey.

¿que demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-"Chicos, realmente no estoy entendiendo mucho"- y aquello era nuevo, por que ella solía entender las cosas con facilidad, gracias a su mente ágil, pero en ese momento su ágil mente parecía haberse tomado un descanso, por que en ese momento no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni la mirada de Mori ni la sonrisa de Honey, ¿estaba en una especie de dimensión paralela y ella no se había dado cuenta?, tenía que ser así por que aquello no tenia sentido.

Honey puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía él que realmente Haruhi no veía las cosas como eran, pero talvez ahora si lo hiciera, talvez ahora las cosas en el club se aclararan realmente y todos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, sobre todo la propia castaña.

-"Solo quiero saber si te gustaría darle a Kyouya una lección"-

Haruhi dejo que su vista viajara de Honey a Mori, no que ella no quisiera darle una lección al rey del hielo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que las cosas fueran de otra manera, deseaba no sentirse como vil arcilla cuando los ojos de Kyouya se posaban en ella, deseaba ganar aquella competencia que tenia con el moreno, pero más que nada deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes de hacer el test, deseaba volver a sentirse la Haruhi de siempre.

-"Para nadie puede ser bueno ganar siempre"-

Haruhi asiente a las palabras de Mori, ella sabia que era incluso algo saludable, el perder una experiencia con la que se ganaba mucho, por eso no lo pensó mucho, por que si lo hacia estaba segura de que se echaría para atrás, y si lo hacia estaba segura que se perdería de lo que fuera que Mori y Honey estaban planeando.

_ Oka-san en el cielo, que no me equivoque con esto._

-"Que es lo que sugieren?"- No supo por que, pero tuvo la sensación de que aquello no seria precisamente divertido.

** x - x - x**

Kyouya se enorgullecía por muchas cosas, por su capacidad de poner sus emociones a raya, por su capacidad de observación y sobre todo, por sus dotes de persuasión, sin importar que método utilizara sabia que conseguiría lo que se proponía, por eso fue que las palabras de Kaoru lo habían tomado por sorpresa, mucho más que el pelirrojo no mostrara señales de marcharse a pesar de que Kyouya se había mostrado indiferente con el.

Aun cuando indiferente no era la palabra correcta, se había mostrado frío y cortante ganándose miradas perspicaces del resto del club.

-"¿Donde están esos dos?"- pregunto con evidente mal humor poniéndose en pie, conciente no solo de la mirada de Tamaki en él, sino también la de Kaoru

-"Imagino que se han marchado y que esperemos aquí es una completa perdida de tiempo"- dijo Hikaru aparentemente ignorante a lo que fuera que su hermano quería decirle a Kyouya

-"Seguro que si"- dijo Tamaki, también poniéndose en pie la verdad era que el habría preferido correr tras Haruhi a esperar a aquel par, después de todo, nada les pasaría si estaban juntos y el host rey lo sabía, en todo caso habría que preocuparse por la gente que se topara con ellos.

-"No se usted mi señor, pero creo que lo mejor es retirarnos"- Kyouya sabia que Hikaru quería ir tras Haruhi como también deseaba hacerlo Tamaki y él mismo por mucho que se lo negara, por eso había decidido que era mejor que esperaran a los otros dos, por que no estaba listo para aceptar que Haruhi le importaba de alguna manera, de alguna extraña manera.

-"Kyouya"- dijo Tamaki mirándolo

-"Nos vemos mañana"- dijo el rey del hielo dándole la espalda al rubio para sentarse de nuevo y teclear ni el sabia que

Tamaki y los gemelos se miraron un momento, tanto Tamaki como Hikaru tomaron sus cosas, Kaoru miro al rey del hielo una ultima vez antes de negar con la cabeza a su gemelo.

Hikaru lo mira serio, molesto talvez antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar a la salida, junto a un sorprendido Tamaki

-"¿Por que no te has ido con tu hermano?"- Pregunto Kyouya, pues el podía contar con los dedos de una mano - y aun le sobraban dedos- las veces que ese par se había separado

Hikaru lanzo un suspiro de exasperación, como si lo que Kyouya acababa de preguntar fuera lo más absurdo del mundo, como si aquella respuesta fuera obvia, y lo era, la unica razon que tenía Kaoru para estar ahí era justamente para hablar con el moreno.

-"Por que tu y yo tenemos que hablar"- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos mirando a Ootori directamente a los ojos

Kyouya hizo una mueca con los labios antes de enfrentarse a Kaoru con su mejor cara de 'Esto no me importa' que tenía en su repertorio -"Te escucho"- murmuro

-"Que piensas hacer con respecto a Haruhi?"- pregunto Kaoru directo al grano

-"NO se ha que te refieres"- murmuro Kyouya

-"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que te mueres por ella Kyouya"-

Entonces si que Kyouya no pudo seguir manteniendo la compostura... ¿que demonios estaba diciendo Kaoru?

** Notas de la autora**

Demasiado tiempo ausente, lo se y el capitulo no compensa mi tiempo fuera, pero eso de ponerse al día es un poco pesado, sin embrago prometo que me pongo las pilas para que esto termine rápido, el lunes contesto reviews, y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, lamento mucho la demora y pues aqui seguimos.


End file.
